Trafalgar D. Water Law
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (One Piece Manga)' Law was born in the now the destroyed country of Flevance in the North Blue. which was known as the "White City" for the color of the Amber Lead that was mined there. He lived a good childhood with parents and younger sister Lami who doctors and were training him and his sister to one become doctors as well. Law's childhood coincided with the time when the symptoms of Amber Lead poisoning were at their peak within the country, and he was doomed to die before reaching adulthood. The kingdom was at war with neighboring countries who mistakenly believed that the disease was contagious. The World Government and the royal family knew about the sickness beforehand but did not disclose this information to the public, even when the symptoms were becoming more noticeable. His parents were doing all they could to help the people but couldn't do much without proper supplies. What's more, Law's sister, who was in an advanced stage of the disease, was slowly dying. A local nun was collecting children to be taken off the island during the war and offered Law to come with her. He declined as he didn't want to leave his sister behind, but the nun promised to come back for him. However, an extermination crew shot his parents before his very eyes. The nun and his friends were likewise killed in the raid and his parents' hospital was burned down with his sister inside during the destruction of the country. Law managed to escape the destruction of his country by hiding the corpses being shipped out of the country. Afterwards Law having lost everything and a wrong levied against everyone dear to him, Law became nihilistic and omnicidal, wishing to destroy as much of the world as he could without believing in anything anymore. He then arrived at a port town called Spider Miles which at was the main headquarters for Donquixote Pirates and approached the captain Donquixote Doflamingo to ask to let him join while strapping himself with bombs. With the time he had, Law wanted to destroy as much as he could. While speaking with Trebol and Diamante, Law explained that he had around three years to live and reminded them what his goals were. Afterwards, Law met Donquixote Rosinante also known as Corazon and showed indifference to his clumsiness. Shortly after Law was informed that Corazon hated kids, the executive threw Law out the window. Law, having survived the fall, was angered at being treated this way out of the blue and swore to kill him. He watched impassively as Corazon burned himself after accidentally setting his feathery mantle ablaze while lighting a cigarette. Law then approached the crew again. Lao G warned him not to lay a finger on Corazon due crews blood rule and faced consequences he did so. The crew then discovered that he had Amber Lead poisoning. Buffalo reacted with extreme caution telling him to stay worried in case it's contagious , though Doflamingo told him that it was lie of the World Government. At which Doflamingo corrected her. Doflamingo then questioned Law if there were any other survivors. Law answered that he did not know and revealed that he escaped the extermination of Flevance by hiding in a pile of corpses, which nearly causes Gladius to vomit. Law knowing that he has nothing to live for and declared he will get revenge on Corzan. Law snuck up on Corazon while he was alone and stabbed him from behind. However, he was seen by Buffalo, who was shocked at seeing Law breaking the crew's blood law To get away with it, Law bribed Buffalo with ice cream. Afterwards he was brought in by Jora and Machvise while trying to flee. He was brought before Doflamingo. Believing that Corzan had told him that he attacked and was about to be killed. Only to be shocked that Dolflamingo had decided to let him join the crew Law was shocked that Corazon did not simply write something up to tell Doflamingo about what had happened. Law reminded Doflamingo that he would die in less than three years, but Doflamingo went on to explain that their "family" dealt with underworld businesses and told Law of a possibility for survival: obtaining a Devil Fruit power that could heal him. He further explained that if Law was lucky to find one before his life expired, he would raise and train him to be his right-hand man in ten years. Doflamingo later noticed Corazon's wound and Corazon informed him that he was attacked by an enemy, as Law wondered why Corazon covered for him. Law reminded Doflamingo that he would die in less than three years, but Doflamingo went on to explain that their "family" dealt with underworld businesses and told Law of a possibility for survival: obtaining a Devil Fruit power that could heal him. 'Five World War Prologue' Summit Invasion Arc ' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Red Willow Arc Anemones Plains Arc Magnolia Arc [[Nirvana Arc|'Nirvana Arc']] Tenrou Arc 'Relationship's 'Alliance' [[5th Division|'5th Division']] Minerva Orland Minerva talked to Law, shortly after the 1st and 5th Division joined together, she converse with him, as they were watching the sparring battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Naruto Uzumaki, both amazed by their strength. She noticed his inner frustrations, on how he witnessed the gap of strength between Law and the Acts Of Orders, and noted how his frustrations were similar to her own power gap between her and Erza. However, she gave him advice on how he should not let his gain for power overcome him to an extend, as she did in the past, as such, Law appreciated and thanked for her advice. During the Battle of Nirvana, the two later saved each others life from Granz. However the two are not above taunting each other, as Law complained about her not arriving on time to save him, and Minerva criticize Granz for not finishing off Law when he had the chance, annoying Law in the process. Coalition World Government As a pirate and a Supernova, Law is a bitter enemy of the World Government. However, Law has hold immense hatred towards the World Government ever since childhood, due to their refusal to help the people of Flevance, . This only worsened when the Government spread lies about how Amber Lead Syndrome is a contagious disease, leading to the majority of the world to believe it and took a prejudiced attitude towards a young Law. After Doflamingo revealed to the Elder Stars, that Law was part of the Clan of D, the considered him an even greater threat and agreed he should be eliminated even more now. Powers and Abilities As the captain of the Heart Pirates, a Supernova and an former member of the Seven Warlords, with a recent bounty of 500,000000 Beri Law is a very powerful pirate. His strength and leadership, was later recognized to be assigned as a captain of the 5th Division of the Alliance. When his young boy, even Donquixote Doflamingo noticed he had potential to become his right hand man some when he grew. Before in the past, Law already proved his skill as he was able to defeat Vice-Admiral Smoker, his captain Tashagi, Vergo and Trebol, even Shinji Hirako stated that Law might have the potential to defeat Sosuke Aizen, (although Shinji, stated that's if Aizen didn't regain his Zanpakuto), he was even able to hold his own against Girko Kutsuzawa team, that were enhanced by his Fullbring, Time Tells No Lies. His skills were later recognizable to be chosen to be a member of the Nirvana infiltration team, the Shatter Squad. He later came across the 8th Espada Szayelaporro Granz, during the Battle of Nirvana, and despite being unable using his Devil Fruit Powers due to the Seastone Prism room and having his strength dwindled to less than half, he was able to hold his own against the Espada. Then later emerged victorious after the arrival of Minerva Orland, taking him out of the Seastone Prism room he was later able to easily defeat Granz despite the Arrancar in his released state. Devil Fruit Law is the user of a Devil Fruit called the Op Op no Mi, which allows him to create a spherical territory of light blue aura. In this territory, he is capable of separating and spatially displacing anything and everything inside (including himself), referred to as that he can "operate" on anything within the spherical "operating room". Easily among the most versatile Devil Fruits around, with his powers, Law is easily capable of causing mass havoc within the area he controls. He can also use it for teleportation purposes. * ROOM (ROOM（ルーム） Rūmu?): The precursor to all of Law's techniques, Law creates a spherical space around his targets, in which he can manipulate anything he wants in a variety of ways; he cannot perform any of his other techniques outside of this spherical area. This was first seen used against Coalition soldiers during the Battle Of Red Willows. He can hold off on the activation of his ROOM by creating a small circle around his hand, which later will expand to form the ROOM itself. The size of the ROOM can vary from a few meters wide to surrounding entire buildings and mountains, although larger ROOMs require more effort to maintain. The color of the ROOM is transparent, with only the boundaries visible in a light blue aura, so Law can keep his ROOM unnoticed by enemies if he expands it to a size beyond their line of sight. * Shambles (シャンブルズ Shanburuzu?) : Within the space created with ROOM, Law can switch the places of any object inside the space. An example is when he switched the body parts of Coalition soldiers, during the Battle Of Red Willows. * Injection Shot (注射（インジェクション）ショット Injekushon Shotto?): While aiming at his target, Law rushes towards them with his sword stretched out in order to stab them. Once the sword connects, Law makes it "fire" like a gun, making the target bleed in the aimed spot while pushing them back a fair distance. It was first used against a Bullet Dark wizard of Giriko Kutsuzawa team, killing him instantly. * Takt (タクト Takuto?): Law uses his ability to levitate an object within his ROOM in a telekinetic manner. To use this technique, Law performs a lifting motion with his index finger (by pointing upwards). * Amputate (切断 (アンピュテート) Anpyutēto?, literally meaning "Severance"): Law's basic offensive technique. Law cleanly cuts his target without actually harming them. Physical Ability Master Swordsmanship: Law's offensive abilities lie in his swordsmanship, demonstrated by his expert use of a sword about as tall as he is, though he is seen being able to defend himself without it by using his Devil Fruit abilities. In contrast to the ranged slashes of traditional swordsman, Law’s sword slashes don’t travel but simply provide the cutting effect while his spatial manipulation within his ROOM provides the range. He can dismember people without harming them and attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit. Master Marksmanship Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant Enhanced Reflexes Immense Endurance: '''Law has shown to have an amazing endurance and tolerance to pain. Proven before the war, he was able to endure having the Amber Lead Syndrome when he was a child, having his heart crush by Vergo. Even when he was defeated, and injured by Donquixote Doflamingo and Admiral Fujitora, as well as pinned to the ground, by Issho's Devil Fruit power, Law was able to quickly recover and escape. During his second confrontation with Doflamingo, Law was able to fight him and, despite still wounded from their first encounter and even after having his right arm severed and brutally assaulted further, he was able to continue fighting and deal Doflamingo a severe wound with his Gamma Knife move. Even incapacitated by Trebol, he was still able to use his Devil Fruit Power to control his severed arm and even defeat the officer. He later then faced Szayelaporro Granz and was able to hold his own, despite having his Devil Fruit cut off and his strength dwindled. Then later when having some of his organs crushed by the Arrancar, he was still able to remain conscious, and even commented to the Arrancar he had experienced worse pain. '''Immense Durability Intelligence Keen Intellect: Law has shown to be a very intelligent man, always preferring to study his enemies iand figuring of ways to defeat them, instead of going straight forward like Luffy and Kid. He always tries to stay one step ahead of his opponents, and thinks of backup plans in case his initial plans don't always go through. By understanding his enemies, he can work that to his advantage, such as his fight with Granz, he was able to use the Arrancar's arrogant nature to his advantage, and was able to outsmart him. Master Strategist and Tactician: 'Law is a very crafty and opportunistic leader and also a highly skilled strategist, being the only member of the Worst Generation to voluntarily rest in the Paradise half of the Grand Line for at least two months before entering the treacherous region of the New World proving great caution and tactical preparedness. Law has proven many times, his craftiness and skilled when it comes to planing: * Law secretly swapped numerous seastone chains with ordinary chains as a future precaution that proved to be critical in allowing him to steathily escape from Caesar's cage that is about to be exposed to the deadly Shinokuni Gas. * Law concoted a multi-layered plan to cripple Doflamingo's Smile trade by destroying the SAD production facilities of Punk Hazard as well as abducting Caesar, the only person who knows how to create the unique substances. Through this plan Law managed to force Doflamingo a extremely cunning and resourceful pirate in his own right into a utterly disadvantageous choice of quitting the Shichibukai and face the Admirals or keeping his position and face Kaido's wrath, * He was able to fool Doflamingo into believing he killed him by swapping place with a foot soldier when the latter shot him repeatedly and fatally retaliate when the latter guard was down. * When badly weakened Law resort to tacticality to defeat Trebol, tricking the latter into letting his guard down to finish him off with his Sterben technique. * When he was at the mercy of Granz, he was able outsmart the Arrancar and use his arrogant nature to his advantage, by releasing his powers, in order to gain some attention from his allies, which worked as Minerva Orland was able to locate him and save him. Medical Expertise Haki Weapon 'Kikoku is the name of Trafalgar Law's sword. It is a cursed sword, and a Meito blade of an unknown rank. Kikoku is a large version of the typical Japanese sword type known as a nodachi. It has an oblong-shaped hand-guard coated with short white fur, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. Law appears to be quite skilled with it, being able to slice up targets from a distance (although this effect is attributed to his Devil Fruit power). 'Trivia' * Law's Japanese VA is Hiroshi Kamiya * Law's English VA is Matthew Christopher Miller who also voices Silver Fullbuster from Fairy Tail, Yamanto from Naruto and Leorio Paladiknight from Hunter X Hunter. Category:5th Division Category:Captain Category:Alliance Category:Heart Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Shatter Squad Category:Space Manipulation Users Category:Will of D Category:Swordsmen Category:Medics Category:Keen Intellect Category:Haki Users Category:Warlord Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Brother Category:Paramecia Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Pirate World